


In My Dreams

by Candeecake



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Ianto's past comes back to "break" him. Not on Captain Jack Harkness's watch.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	In My Dreams

“What are you doing here?” Ianto bellowed, straining his voice. His jaw clenched as panic started to rise. He saw the person he never wanted to see ever again. His eyes were burning at the sight of him. Visions of Torchwood One were crashing into his mind. This man had played with him, Ianto still had nightmares. The startling sound of Ianto yelling interrupted the Team’s arguing. They were arguing about computer systems. Jack eyed the blank space, Ianto screamed at. Tosh and Owen stopped pressing keys on the computer. Gwen stared at him than Jack. “I told you to leave me alone!”  
“Ianto Jones, Why would I do that? Do you know why I came to your workplace all those years ago? Because of you.” The man whispered to him. Ianto’s blood froze, he took a step forward. He could feel the entire team’s gaze on his back. Jack’s breath was a few inches from his neck.  
“Ianto-” Jack tried to say but Ianto started to run to the man. The man smiled stretching daggers into his mind.  
“Are you going to kill me?” Ianto hissed. The man smirked and started laughing.  
“No, not yet. See you, Mr. Jones.” The man vanished, leaving Ianto helpless. The team behind him slowly came behind me. Ianto rushed to the spot where the man vanished. There was nothing but still air. Pain and anxiety were wrapped around his throat. Sobs were being held back very faintly. Ianto’s palm started to sear with pain. He glanced at his hand. Letters were engraved in it. 

Sweet Dreams.

Ianto stood up carefully, tracing the newly carved letters on his sweaty skin. “Ianto? Do you want to tell us what that was about?” Jack asked. The rest of the team stood behind Jack, asking questions with their eyes.  
“No, I have to go-” Crashing into his head was a blaring headache. He groaned in pain, he could feel bruises forming around his back. His feet let go of the floor, he started to fall to the metal grates. Jack caught him, his hands wrapped around his back. Ianto started to feel his body weigh down with exhaustion. He was falling asleep.  
“Ianto, what’s wrong?” Tosh asked.  
“He’s trying to get me to sleep. I can’t sleep,” Ianto muttered. He battled his way out of Jack’s arms, standing straight. His legs started to limp forward. Pain embraced him at every step. Jack took him by the shoulders, stopping his weak body.  
“Ianto, tell me what is going on,” Jack ordered. Ianto sighed in defeat.  
“Torchwood One had a classified prisoner. They nicknamed him The Illusionist. He has the ability to um-uh manipulate dreams and illusions. I came to serve Coffee to the agents interrogating him. But when I walked in-” Ianto felt the horrible memory creep back into him. “They were dead and he-no, I am not going to let him do that again.” Ianto was breathing heavily, his palms were sweaty. An ocean of panic attacks was about to drown him. He placed his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down.  
“Guys, can I have a moment alone with Ianto? Please,” Jack requested. The team silently agreed and walked upstairs. Once Jack felt their footsteps stop echoing, he turned his attention back to Ianto. He embraced him in his arms despite Ianto’s protests. Ianto surrendered to Jack, exhausted by the hand of anxiety. Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead, coaxing him to calm down. “Breathe.”  
“I need to-”  
“Shhhh. Whatever is happening, you need to let us help you.” They broke apart, Jack still holding Ianto’s shoulders. Ianto took a shaky breath, and then another. “There you go, when did you start seeing him?”  
“A few days ago, he never spoke to me until just now.”  
“What happened at Torchwood One?”  
“He killed a few agents and he-um-” Ianto’s voice started to crack. Jack gave a small encouraging smile, rubbing Ianto’s shoulders.  
“Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”  
“He made me live through Hell for two years. It was only two seconds but it felt like two years. When I woke up, no one remembered the agents that he killed or that he existed. I can’t go through that again. It was bloody awful. Oh god-” Jack cut him off with a passionate kiss, grounding Ianto from panicking again. Ianto broke the kiss, turning to the door. “I can’t let anyone of you face that. Not on my watch. “  
“Ianto, where are you going? Let us-me help you. You’re injured.” Jack stated. Ianto ignored the pain and ran for the hub door. Jack ran to the door but was shut off by the gate. Ianto stared at Jack one last time before heading out.  
“I’m sorry. But let’s be honest. I’m nothing compared to everyone on the team. I’m nothing to you-I’m nothing,” Ianto quaked. He rushed out into the ebony night, the dim street lights leading him to most likely death. Groaning with pain, he ran to the car, removed the trackers and threw his phone. Turning the key, he drove to the park. 

“Mr. Jones, you left your team for me? I’m flattered,” The Illusionist sneered. Ianto came face to face with The Illusionist jeering. The Illusionist strolled forward, grasping the chain of a swing. He stared at the empty playground.  
“Just leave them alone. What do you want?” Ianto breathed. The Illusionist chuckled, Ianto held his gun tighter.  
“I want you. I want to break you. I gave you so much pain and yet you are still here. You have so much pain yet you are here. I want to understand why you won’t break.”  
“I’m al-,” Ianto said. The Illusionist rushed towards him, holding his neck. His fingers pressed against his chin. The bloodlust was evident in his eyes.  
“He’s Ianto fucking Jones.”  
Ianto heard Jack’s voice and his blood went cold. He darted his eyes straight into the illusionists. The man just smiled. Jack walked out of the bushes and leaned against the playground bars. His coat hung loosely in the night’s shadow.  
“You can see him?” Ianto wheezed.  
“I was wondering the same thing,” The Illusionist asked. Jack grinned before frowning at Ianto’s seemingly growing injuries. The Illusionist threw Ianto to the ground, painting in the skin in pain.  
“Gwen, Owen, take care of Ianto. Tosh, you got anything?” Jack spoke into his earpiece. Ianto held his bleeding stomach battered by black and blue skin. He couldn’t hear Gwen’s reassuring or Owen’s questions. All he could hear was faint screaming from old memories. As they toppled him onto his back, he stared at the sky. “Thanks, Tosh.”  
Ianto fell in darkness.  
Jack waited throughout the night in the recovery room. He held the cold hand of Ianto, his heart beating steadily. He studied his face, noticing the cuts and scars on his face. Owen had found a myriad of injuries. Whoever they faced at the park was as dead as someone could be. Jack was sure since he happened to be an expert at death.  
Ianto opened his eyes slowly, finding the sight of the white recovery room ceiling. His body ached, he started to remember what happened. Panic seized his joints and he tried to stand. Warm hands made him laid back down.  
“You got pretty hurt back there. Luckily I find scars very sexy,” Jack said as Ianto surrendered back to the bed.  
“Is any-” Ianto gasped. Jack shut him up with another kiss, breaking apart. His fingers stroked his cheek, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Ianto, everything is okay. Now focus on yourself.”  
“I’m sorry-”  
“No, I’m sorry. I haven’t been appreciating you enough.”  
“That’s not what you’re supposed to do,” Ianto said, confused. Jack chuckled slightly, holding Ianto’s hand tight.  
“It’s what you deserve,” Jack whispered. Ianto tried to protest. “Yes, you do. I love you.” The words left Jack’s mouth like a melody that needed to be played. Ianto felt the weight of the three words sink into him. He became light with bliss. Jack glanced at Ianto nervously.  
“I love you too.” Jack and Ianto kissed once more. Jack smiled radiantly, cupping Ianto’s cheek.  
“Get some sleep. I’ll stay right here.” Together they fell into a beautiful abyss of sleep. Jack held Ianto, hearing his heartbeat on his chest. The morning would come but for now, they had the dark and each other.


End file.
